Through the Locker
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Sena tried to do some paper work in the clubhouse, but ended up taking an unplanned nap and having a rather strange, short dream instead. Sort-of-there-implications of Kakei/Sena. One-shot.


FASH: I write random things when I'm bored, I hope you like it. Loosely inspired by weird dreams I've had where all the weird stuff makes perfect sense until I wake up, and Alice in Wonderland.

Disclaimer: If I owned it Team Canada wouldn't have lost so badly to Germany, I would have at least given them a couple touchdowns. (Pouts)

""-speech

''-thoughts

Sena felt his eyes drooping and he yawned tiredly. Mamori had been feeling under the weather lately so in an attempt to ease her suffering he had assured her that he'd take care of her manager duties for the day so that she could go home and rest up. So as everyone else began going home after practice Sena settled down in the clubhouse to do paperwork.

It was taking a little longer than he had at first suspected, maybe because he was feeling so tired?

'I wonder if I should have just done it all at home instead of staying here to do it.' He laid his head on the oddly cool table and closed his eyes.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it seemed like he only had his eyes closed for a second when he started hearing a strange noise.

His eyes snapped open and he stood up. Something about the clubhouse seemed off, but he'd investigate that later, first he had to figure out where that noise was coming from.

It was like a muffled tapping with a bit of an echo and it was coming from the direction of the lockers, or to be more specific, Hiruma's locker.

Sena gulped and raised a shaky hand to grip at the handle. 'Maybe it's just a mouse?' He pulled the locker door open, eyes widening at what he saw.

There was a long, dark, narrow tunnel in Hiruma's locker which, considering that the lockers were right on the side of the building, shouldn't have been able to exist.

He had sort of been expecting a pile of weaponry, but this was much more unexpected.

Strange, he was fairly certain that Hiruma's locker had been as normal as usual after practice. But Hiruma was Hiruma, if he wanted a secret tunnel in his locker, then he could have a secret tunnel in his locker.

'Curiouser and curiouser.' Despite his better judgement Sena took a cautious step inside, if he walked sideways he'd be able to fit in no problem.

He took several more steps, feeling oddly calm even though it got darker and darker along the way. Soon he could hardly even see the pinprick of light that signaled the entrance to the tunnel.

'It doesn't matter, it's not like I'll get lost on a straight path.' He took a large, courageous step.

Only to find that there wasn't a surface for him to step on to.

He toppled over and screamed shrilly as he began his decent, but his screams quieted when he realized how slowly he was falling.

'It's like sinking through something thicker than water.' He lifted up his hands and watched as they slowly raised above his head, even though he was sure he was lifting them as fast as he could.

'There's light coming from somewhere...' He looked down and an endless sea of sparkling blue entered his vision.

Then he began falling faster.

He once again felt oddly calm about the whole ordeal, everything was so surreal that he was under the impression that even falling into the ocean from his current height wouldn't be painful.

He was wrong.

He hit the sea like a tonne of bricks, all the air leaving his lungs at the painful impact and soon he was drifting below the surface, trying to swim upwards but being pulled down into the depths by some invisible force.

'Am I... Going to die?'

The last thing he saw before his eyes drifted shut was the shimmer of fish fins.

Then he felt a very human set of lips against his own, breathing into his mouth and filling his lungs with much needed oxygen as large hands gripped his sides and began pulling him back up.

Sena broke the surface and tore himself away from the stranger's mouth.

"Um." He began smartly after catching his breath, staring at the water instead of the person who still hadn't removed their hands from his sides. "Thanks for saving..." He trailed off as he saw the familiar shimmer of fish fins and looked a bit closer. They were attached to the person holding him!

"You're a mermaid?" Sena asked breathlessly as he looked up, eyes widening when he saw who exactly was holding him.

"Merman, actually." Kakei said dryly. "And what about you? You seem human, but I've never heard of a human who fell from the sky."

There was a series of splashes behind Kakei and Sena, choosing to ignore the question for now, peered over the other boy's shoulder.

It was Mizumachi, he should have known.

"Kakei, Kakei!" Mizumachi splashed around in his usual hyper fashion, Sena couldn't help but think that his new tail really suited him. "Is it really a human all the way out here? Are you gonna keep him?"

Sena's eyes snapped open and he found himself laying on the floor of the clubhouse, somehow having fallen from his chair during his nap.

'What the...' He thought back to the dream and the final words Mizumachi had spoken, blanching a little at the thought of being 'kept' by Kakei.

He picked himself up off of the ground and gathered the still unfinished paperwork.

"That's it, I'm never doing paperwork in here again, it destroys my brain." He whispered to himself before packing everything up and leaving, throwing a suspicious look at Hiruma's locker on his way out, and definitely not wondering how Kakei would have responded to Mizumachi's question had the dream continued.


End file.
